Forever and Always
by The Clique
Summary: Claire is happier than she's ever been since she joined Massie's Clique. But suddenly, Cam is acting like he wants to leave Claire, and she doesn't understand. Didn't he say he would love her Forever and Always?
1. The Current State of The Union

**Here's my first story on this account :) I hope you like it! **

Massie Block: Everything is finally going perfect. She has her best friends back, she's back on top, and she knows no one can bring her down. She's got a totally hawt boyfriend, and no one is judging him for once being an LBR. Dempsey is one of the hottest and sweetest boys in school, so why complain? It all seems perfect...to everyone but her. She's still having boy problems...She isn't sure if she's completely over Derrington, even though she acts like it and she's beginning to regain her crush on Chris Abeley. But what is she going to do? She's an alpha, and she figures everything out...Doesn't she?

Alicia Rivera: Massie agreed to let her have her own cheerleading squad. It was un-be-lievable! She's finally an alpha-even if its only for cheerleading and she's got the hawtest guy in the school for her boyfriend. What else is there to ask for?

Claire Lyons: Massie and Claire are closer than ever. She might even be becoming beta in the coming months, and she can't believe how everything's going how she wants. But Cam is suddenly becoming distant, and Claire doesn't understand. Is he just going through something that he doesn't want to share with her, or is he beginning to move on without her?

Kristen Gregory: is the Girl's Soccer Captian once more. She thought she had everything worked out with her and Dune until someone begins trying to hang out with her more...Great.

Dylan Marvil: is finally a size four and she has been able to keep her diet under control. No greasy french fries and chocolate milk shakes for her anymore! She's going out with Derrick and she couldn't be happier. But is Derrick using her to get closer to his ex-crush, Massie, or is he just asking all these questions to help him get revenge?

* * *

**The whole Girl vs. Boy Drama is DEFINATELY going on right now. Check back in for Chapter 1 soon!(:**


	2. And he said Forever and Always

I sat on the edge of my window seat, watching the rain pound against the window, ignoring the series of vibrations coming from my cell. They were probably from Massie anyway, complaining about how her mom hadn't let her go shopping after school, and I wasn't really in the mood to listen to Massie complain.

Tears slid down my face, and I walked over to my bed and collapsed, face down.

_I'm sorry, Cam...I didn't want this to happen. I didn't ask for this. I still love you..._

I can still picture him perfectly in my mind. His dark brown hair cascading over his eyes. One blue. One green. His Draikor Noir cologne...

I sniffled loudly, and my phone vibrated again. I shoved it off my bed and sighed before sitting up. It wasn't worth it. He was over her.

_But I'm not over him. And I don't think I ever will be. _

I walked over to where my phone was and picked it up. I had 13 unread messages. _Wow. 13. How unlucky is this day going to get? I_ thought bitterly.

_Massie-_Kuh-laire! I can't believe my mother wouldn't let me go shopping today!

_Derrington-_Hey you really messed up Cam...he wont talk to anyone. Not even Harris!

_Massie-_What is your problem?! Are you mad at me or something?

_Massie-_Kuh-laire! Answer me!

_Derrington-_Why did you have to accuse him of cheating? He would never have done that to you!

_Kristen-_You ok? Call me if you need to talk to anyone!

_Kristen-_He doesnt deserve you if he broke up over this. He would have done the same to you if he had the chance to spy on you!

_Massie-_Claire! Do you need me to come over there?

_Josh-_You didn't mean to hurt him did you?

_Alicia_-You better not answer Josh! HE IS MINE X 10!!!

_Alicia-_Sorry. Are you ok? Is Cam still mad at you? Is he going to forgive you?

I sighed and closed to my phone. _I didn't mean to hurt him. But he hurt me...We could have worked this out. _Suddenly my phone vibrated and I flipped it open.

_Cam-_We need to talk.

My eyes widened as I stared at the text from him. _I'm imagining this! There's no way he's talking to me! _I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and blinked repeatedly, but yes! the text was still there! _Cam! _My fingers flew over my keypad as I typed in a message

_Me-_Are you sure you want to talk to me?

As soon as I sent it, I collapsed on my bed, smiling happily. _He was always able to make me smile without even trying..._I turned the volume up on my phone, and waited for it to ring.

_Do you ever think, w__hen your all alone_

_All that we could be, w__here this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is is really just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

I flipped my phone open and stared at the message.

_Cam-_Yes. I really want to.

I smiled, and didn't hold back in what I wanted to say.

_Me_-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do any of this to you...But it all happened so fast, and I thought with everything that you and Derrick said, that you liked Nikki. I'm so, so, so sorry Cam! I'll never do anything like this again, if you'll give me a second chance. If you don't, I understand...But I want you to know that I still love you.

I waited for my phone to ring, but as the moments passed, I didn't get a new text.

I sat on my bed, with my knees pulled up to my chin. I stared at my flip phone, and tears began to tumble over my eyelashes and onto my face. They stung my clear face and I didn't know what I was expecting.

_Telling him you still loved him? Good one Claire! What's he supposed to say after breaking up with you? _

Suddenly, Crush began playing and I lunged for me phone, knocking it off of my bed. I climbed off my bed and walked over to where it was on the floor. I picked it up and read his message.

_Cam-_Come outside.

"What?" I whispered to myself before walking over to my window. I stared out into the night, and I thought I saw someone standing at the end of my driveway through the rain soaked window. I turned away from my window and ran out of my room. I almost tripped going down the stairs, and I practically flew out of my front door, ignoring the rain that was falling on me.

"Cam?" I said as I started walking towards the shape at the end of my driveway. The wet figure ran towards me and grabbed me into a hug. "Claire..." Cam whispered in my ear.

Before I could say anything to him, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I missed you," Cam said, smiling. "I don't think I could ever get over you, Claire. You're the only one for me," he paused for a moment.

I smiled in that comfortable silence, my eyes shining as I looked into his blue and green eyes. "I love you. And I always will."

Cam kissed me on the forehead and held me close. "I love you, too, Claire. Forever and always."

* * *

**That was just to get you caught up with the whole Forever and Always thing. :) Chapter 1 will be up soon! **


	3. Here's to Gossip!

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Friday, October 18**

**5:33 PM**

"Ku-laire! What should I wear? I can't choose between my blue Cosabella shorts with my white Theory tank top or my light purple Cosabella shorts with my Velvet cami." Massie Block asked as she stared into her huge closet. They still had an hour before everyone else was supposed to be showing up, but Massie wanted to look perfect.

Claire Lyons looked at the two outfits after Massie pulled them out of her closet and threw them on her bed. "Mass, the purple shorts with the white cami would look great on you!" she decided confidently.

Massie clapped her hands together once. "Thanks!" she quickly put on her clothes and twirled around happily. "You can have the other one. It would look soooo cute on you," Massie smiled one of her rare real smiles.

"Are you serious?" Claire asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Massie replied before beginning to laugh. Claire put on her pajamas and collapsed on Massie's bed. "I cannot believe it's already Friday. Tonight is going to be ah-mazing!" Massie said.

Claire looked at up at her after she finished talking. "What do you have planned?"

Massie grinned devilishly, and said, "You'll see," before picking up one of her many white plush pillows and hitting Claire in the face.

The blonde fell off of Massie's bed and looked up and her alpha from the ground. "Oh, no you didn't!" she said, her blue eyes shining.

"Oh, yes. Yes I did," Massie said, laughing, and then hit her with the pillow again.

Claire giggled and jumped to her feet. She grabbed one of Massie's purple accent pillows and smacked her best friend with it. Massie fell to the ground, and whisper-yelled, "Kuh-laire!" Claire looked down at Massie and said, "Oops. Sorry," and hit her friend again.

Before you could say Juicy Couture, there was a full on pillow fight going on. The two friends were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their beautiful faces. Suddenly, Massie's bedroom door flew open and hit the wall, making Claire and Massie scream.

"I'm herrrreeee!" a familiar voice sang as she walked into the room with her things. She was wearing a pink Ralph Lauren oxford, white Ralph Lauren skinny jeans, and black Adalia sandals, Ralph Lauren of course.

"Leesh!" the two girls giggle-yelled before running over to her.

"Claire! Mass!" Alicia Rivera screamed before hugging them and jumping up and down. "I have major gossip!"

Massie stopped jumping up and down since she knew Alicia always had the best gossip. "Dish!"

"Can't! Have to wait for the girls," she smiled sweetly and flipped her dark brown hair with her hand.

Claire stomped her foot impatiently. "Please, Alicia!"

"Claire…"

"Come on!"

"I can't! Sorry!"

Massie thought for a moment and then pulled out her new iPhone. "Kristen and Dyl aren't coming," she said as she fake-studied her screen. "Kristen has a soccer camp this weekend and Dylan has to go to this thing with her mother. Ugh! I can't believe they didn't tell me this earlier!" Massie thought she saw a small smile creep across Alicia's face when she heard Dylan wasn't coming. "So, will you tell us now?"

Alicia looked at Massie for a moment before looking down at her new sandals. "Well…"

"Are you kidding me, Leesh? You still won't tell me?" Massie gasped, anger making her blood boil.

"Mass! I was kidding! Of course I'll tell,"

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?"

"First off, I want 1000 gossip points."

"Done. Now?"

"This is about boys."

Claire and Massie nodded eagerly. "Which ones?" Claire asked.

"Cam," Alicia looked at Claire, smiling. "Dempsey, Josh, annnnd..." she paused for dramatic effect.

"Annnnd, who? Alicia! Tell us!" Massie and Claire said together. They quickly looked at each other and mouthed 'Apple C'.

"Chris Abeley and Derrick Harrington!"

"No one cares about Derrington…" Massie muttered through her teeth.

Alicia snorted. "Fine, ifyoudon'twanttoknowwhoheiscurrentlycrushingoneventhoughheisgoingoutwithDylan, fine by me. If you don't care…Your loss."

"Well, I don't care so-Wait! What? He doesn't like Dyl?" she gasped. Her heart began to race, and she fought back a smile. _He doesn't like her! Does he like me again? Wait, Mass. You don't like him. You like Dempsey, remember? You don't care what Derrington does now. _she thought.

Alicia gasped and put her hand over her mouth dramatically. "Oh, you so don't like him but you want to know who he likes? Mhmm."

Massie glared at her. "Excuse me! I do nawt like Derrington. I am _so_ over him. He was _so_ seventh grade. And if you do think I like him, which I don't, you can leave. I just wanted to know who he liked so we could let Dylan know."

"Ok. Sorry. I believe you. Geez," Alicia mumbled.

"Now that that's settled…" Massie pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and pretended to check her messages. "Kris says soccer camp is cancelled. It's raining where she's going, and it's not supposed to stop for a while, so the soccer counselors are calling everyone and telling them not to come. Oh! I just got a text from Dylan. She says that her mom decided to not go on the TV thing because Ashlee Simpson interviews are so last month. I guess you can just wait for the girls to get here before you tell us all the gossip, Leesh."

Claire laughed and covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"What?" Alicia asked, confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Claire replied, and looked at Massie, who rolled her eyes.

- - - - - - -

**The Block Estate**

**The Spa**

**Friday, October 18**

**6:42 PM**

The girls sat in the comfortable lawn chairs around the Block's pool, talking quietly and painting their fingernails and toenails. Alicia was painting her nails red, to match her red shilo shirt and black shorts. Kristen Gregory was busy braiding her hair since she had already painted her nails white with black stripes, like a zebra. She was wearing a white tank top with Queen Bee written across the chest-it was one of Massie's old shirts so it didn't offend her alpha-and gray shorts. Dylan Marvil was wearing a black tank top with a dark gray pocket on the chest and gray shorts. She was drinking a caramel latte, low fat of course.

"Massie, isn't it time for you to tell us your surprise?" Claire asked as she painted her toenails white.

The alpha sighed and looked up at Claire from painting her fingernails her favorite color purple. "Kuh-laire, does it look like I'm eating?"

"No?" Claire asked, sounding confused.

"Then why do you think I wanna dish?"

Everyone burst out laughing, and Massie took a round of high fives graciously. "Alicia, you have some gossiping to do before I spill."

"About what?" Kristen and Dylan said at the same time. They looked at each other and whisper-giggled for a moment before Kristen burst out cackling.

Dylan looked at her like she was insane. "What?" "You have a red stain on your boob!" Kristen giggle-panted.

The rest of the clique got up and surrounded Kristen and Dylan and joined the hysterics. Soon all the girls, even Dylan, were laughing until they had tears sliding down their face.

"I knew not to eat that strawberry ice cream two weeks ago!" Dylan gasped. "It's so fattening, but so delish!"

Claire nodded as she tried to stop laughing.

"Finally! Someone understands the struggles I go through," Dylan sighed dramatically before continuing. "At least I can keep my diet under control as of the 'ice cream accident.'"

Massie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Leesh?" she opened her eyes and smiled innocently at her.

Alicia fluffed her hair as she looked into her compact mirror, and Massie informed her two friends while the Spanish beauty got ready. "Alicia knows something -something major!- and is going to tell us for 1000 gossip points. And who's it about? None other than our crushes! Dempsey, Cam, and Josh. Oh, and Chris Abeley and Derrington, but who cares about them?"

Dylan glared at her leader. "I care about what Derrick is doing!" Massie noticed Alicia look down uncomfortably at the mention of Derrington's name.

_Dylan shouldn't have thought she could go behind my back and date him. Duh! She should have known something like that would happen. _Massie smirked. "Alicia, come awn."

"Ok, ok, Mass. First of all, Cam." Alicia smiled at Claire, and the four other girls sighed impatiently.

Claire looked around at her friends and smirked. "And?"

"Cam plans on asking you to go on a date with him soon to some really fancy restaurant, and then he has something really romantic planned after,"

"How do you know?"

"A good reporter never reveals her resources, Kuh-laire." Alicia flipped her hair over her skinny left shoulder. "Next, Chris Abeley."

Massie sat up straighter as she said his name, and then leaned over to repaint a nail to cover up her excitement on hearing about her on again, off again crush.

"Chris is back and hawter then ever. He got a few light brown highlights, and it looks really great against the rest of his blonde hair. He isn't all weird and emo anymore, and he has gotten taller and muscular. His blue eyes are absolutely stunning, and he's finally a total HART!"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Next!" She had to keep her image up, and right now, that image was liking Dempsey Solomon, nawt Chris Abeley.

"Josh," Everyone groaned except Claire, who smiled understandingly and said, "Doesn't she have a right to tell us about her crush and let us know what's going on between them?" The girls sighed and nodded impatiently.

"Thank you, Claire, and now to get on with the show…" Alicia searched the small snack table before grabbing a sugar free twizzler and used it as a microphone."Josh is going to kiss me like in a week at a soccer game, and you know it's the first time for us so, um, do you have any advice for me?"

The clique clapped, giggling. "Go Leesh!" Kristen said and whistled loudly.

"Alicia, just wait until there's a comfortable silence and then when he leans towards you, you'll know what to do," Claire said.

Alicia whimpered. "How will I know?"

"You just do," Massie cut in. "There's just like this magic moment. Oh, and when he leans in to kiss you, make sure you lean your head to the right because if you go to the left…It'll be really weird and then he'll think you're a bad kisser."

"Right, not left, got it." Alicia air clapped. "Thanks for the help. Now on to Dempsey…"

"Finally. Its about time you stopped talking about people who don't matter…" Massie muttered. Luckily Alicia didn't hear her, but Claire did, and like usual, she giggled. Massie shot her a if-you-don't-shut-up-right-now-there's-no-way-you're-becoming-beta-anytime-soon-look. And, like Massie wanted, Claire shut her mouth.

Alicia gave Claire a funny look, and continued, "Dempsey is going to be asking Massie to go on a _very _romantic date, with a _very _nice ride, and a _very_ good ending."

By then, Massie was on her feet, standing over her beta. "Leesh! _Where _are we going? What kind of _ride_? What _ending_?" Massie's amber eyes were wide as she stared at Alicia.

"I dunno know. I was just told that much. My resource doesn't tell me everything."

Massie sat down and folded her arms across her chest, fuming.

Dylan exchanged an eye roll with Claire. "Next?"

"Now for the last boy…Derrick,"

Dylan giggled at the sound of his name. "That's my boyfriend."

Alicia shot her a dirty look. "Are you done now? Because if you are, I'll get to it."

"Yes, sorry Alicia." Dylan looked down at her empty latte, embarrassed.

"Right then. Derrick is going to-Ugh! Are all of these boys planning dates?-ask you to do something with him soon. I don't know what it is though, so don't ask."

Dylan barely had time to high five Claire and Kristen before Massie stood up again. "Excuse me? What about that other crush?"

"Oh, that was just to see if you would admit liking Derrick." Alicia's smile faltered under Massie's fiery gaze.

"You lied to _me_? This better be the last time you ever do anything like this, or this will be the last time you see the inside of this spa, or any other part of my house."

"Sorry, Mass. I promise. I won't do anything like that ever again."

Massie held out her pinky, and Alicia took it and they shook. "Forgiven?"

Alicia pushed out her lower lip. Massie sighed. "Forgiven."

Dylan clapped her hands together once. "Now that that's over," Claire and Kristen giggled in Dylan's pause. "what's your surprise, Massie?"

"Sorry girls, but that's going to have to wait for next time." Massie smirked as her friends groaned.

"You know we always look forward to your surprises." Kristen said quietly.

"Yeah, Mass, why not tonight?" Dylan whined.

"Girls, just wait. Massie's surprises are always something to wait for. So now we have something great to look forward to." Claire said calmly.

Alicia stiffened. _That's what I do! Not Kuh-laire. _

Massie smiled at Claire, and said, "Come on. Let's get out of here!" Massie waited for Claire as Kristen and Dylan walked out the spa door, chatting and laughing.

Claire stopped at the door and looked Massie in the eyes for a minute, before they both turned and walked out.

Alicia stared at Claire and Massie as they started running towards her house, giggling and pushing each other.

_What is going on? Massie and I used to do that, not Kuh-laire. _Alicia sighed, and walked out after them.

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it? Not so much? I hope it's the first one. I wrote a really long chapter! It was 10 or so pages on word. Thats super long! The next chapter will be all about Claire. (: **

**Annnnd, their cute outfits are on my profile. Check 'em out! :)**


End file.
